


That's My Brother!

by therandomfizzer



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, I love these kids so much, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Western, joe is so quick to protect his brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therandomfizzer/pseuds/therandomfizzer
Summary: Joe is protective of his older brother Hoss





	That's My Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever fanfic, i've been wanting to post fanfiction for the longest time but i've always been too scared. Now i've decided that i don't care what others think and am going to post anyway!  
> Please enjoy :) <3

Joe and Hoss are going down to the saloon to get a beer after a hard days work out on the Ponderosa, when some fools waiting outside the door stop them. 

‘’Well if it isn’t the high and mighty Cartwrights’’ One of them say, clearing the leader of the pack.

‘’Now we don’t want no trouble mister, we just came here for a beer like everybody else’’ Hoss says trying to calm the situation, Joe standing behind him glaring at the man who said it. 

‘’Sure you did, your majesty’’ The man says snickering and takes his hat off and mockingly bows to them, his cronies behind him laughing.

‘’Look here you-’’ Joe says but is cut off by Hoss putting his arm out to block him. 

‘’Well if it isn’t the littlest Cartwright. You should really do something about your temper boy, before someone else does’’ The man says threateningly, eyeing him with annoyance.

Joe’s temper is rising and all he wants to do right how is bash this guy's head together with one of his pack members.

‘’Saying stuff like that to people is likely to get you in trouble mister’’ Hoss says seriously, staring directly at the man. 

‘’Oh yeah, tubby? What are you gonna do, sit on me?’’ The man bursts into laughter and so does his pack, but it was cut off when Hoss picks up the man by his shirt collar and throws him into his cronies, landing on a bunch of them.

Joe is quick to get his gun but Hoss stops him.

‘’No. There’s no need for that’’

Joe looks up at him and knows what he’s planning and slowly puts his gun away. Hoss is going to teach this guy some manners the old fashioned way. 

‘’You just made a big mistake mister’’ The man growls, getting up with his pack rallying around him.

The man punches Hoss in the jaw and Hoss punches him back. Joe punches the closest crony next to him. Now it’s a full on brawl. Hoss is punching left and right, getting a few good swings. Joe trying to take out as many as possible too but there are just too many of them.

One of them gets Hoss in a headlock and the leader of the group starts punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Hoss grunts and throws the guy holding him over his shoulder and pushes the man into a stack of crates. Joe manages to knock out 3 guys and looks over to see how Hoss is going. They’re wearing him down, he can see it. He’s panting heavily and sweating, already he can see bruises appearing on his face.

Hoss winds up a punch but misses and the man gives him one last blow to the face until Hoss stumbles out into the street and falls down. 

‘’Hoss!’’ Joe yells and rushes over towards him.

It takes an awful lot to make Hoss keel over. He rushed over by his side, eyes wide with worry. He looks over his brothers unconscious face and sees the bruises starting to show, and the drip of blood from the side of his mouth. Joe absolutely _hates_ seeing Hoss get hurt. Hoss is such a kind and caring soul and he doesn’t deserve this. He carefully touches his face and sees Hoss wince slightly at even the lightest of touch.

Something in Joe suddenly snaps. He feels an unbridled amount of rage and hatred for these low life idiots.

The men are all laughing at Hoss and him. He sharply turns around to look at them with fire in his eyes and yells loudly 

_‘’That’s my brother!’’_

He gets up and runs towards the leader of the group, lunging at him and pushing him forcefully backwards. They topple over with Joe on top of him punching him as hard as he can. One of the cronies tries to pull him off and he punches him too, sending him stumbling across the street.

He feels an unlimited amount of strength and he charges like an angry bull at the next guy. They roll around on the floor for a few seconds until the man is trying to pin him to the ground, but Joe using his legs to kick him off and flip him forward in front of him. He punches him and he’s out.

He takes out the next two guys easily, all that’s left is the leader of the pack. Joe is panting heavily, his curly hair messed up with dirt on his clothes. The man looks scared but stands his ground.

Joe gathers up the last ounce of his strength and sends it directly into the mans jaw, spit and blood drops spraying from his mouth. He lands on the ground with a thud and he’s out cold.

Joe sighs in relief and looks around at the 7 unconscious men laying around him in the street. Some people stopping to stare at the carnage they just witnessed.

He wipes his sweaty brow and suddenly remembers Hoss and turns back to run towards him. He kneels down beside him. 

‘’Hoss’’ he says with no reply. 

 _‘’Hoss’’_ he says again a little louder, lightly tapping his face.

Hoss groans and moves his head from side to side. A breath of relief from Joe and a small chuckle. Hoss tries to open his eyes but only manages to get one open. 

‘’Joe?’’ he says with a slight croak of the voice, his face scrunched up. He brings a hand up to his head and flinches at the thumping pain. 

‘’What happened?’’ Hoss said trying to make sense of it all. Joe smiled 

‘’Well some guy was making fun of you, and after you passed out i whooped them’’ he said with a chuckle and big grin.

He looks up and sees the cronies starting to stir and wake up and tend to their bruises. Hoss looks over to see the men starting to get up.

‘’You whooped all them guys by yerself?’’ Hoss says in astonishment.

‘’Yeah! And i did all for you big brother’’ Joe lightly teases and smacks him on the arm playfully, Hoss giving a wince at that.

‘’Sorry...’’ Joe says.

He begins to help Hoss up and it takes most of his strength to do so. He manages to stand up, Hoss with his hand on the back of his aching head and Joe with his arm around his waist supporting him, and holding Hoss's hat with his free hand. Together they begin to limp towards the saloon. 

‘’Yes sir! Nobodies allowed to talk to my big brother like that''

He pauses

 _''Expect me of course’’_  Joe adds on with a laugh. Hoss just gives him an unimpressed look. 

‘’Here i’ll buy you a beer, it’s on the house’’ Joe says 

There's a few seconds pause

‘’Uh, Hoss?’’ Joe asks

 ‘’What?’’ Hoss grumbles, head still hurting. 

‘’You got any money i can borrow? I’m a bit short.'' Joe tentatively asks

Hoss sighs 

‘’Dadburnit Joe’’ He mutters. Joe chuckles and they walk through the swinging doors of the saloon to get a nice cooling beer. 

 

The End.

 

 

 

Bonus:

Roy Coffee comes running into the street after someone had told him a fight had broken out.

Roy stops dead in his tracks, standing there and takes in the sight of 7 injured men all laying about, some limping away from the scene.

''What in blazers happened?!'' Roy exclaims baffled, looking around for some sort of evidence of what could have possibly caused this.

 


End file.
